In recent years, with the enforcement of the e-Document law, it is now acknowledged that a document or a form for which the original must be saved as a document may be electronically saved by scanning the data into an image, if the document or the form satisfies a predetermined technical criterion. With this, various techniques with which documents are electronically saved and managed have been suggested.
Among them, for example, the following system has been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the system, a workflow control table is held in advance in which destinations and operation codes correspond to identification codes each representing a category of each form (document). When scanning a form (document), the identification code provided on the form (document) is read. Based on the read identification code, the corresponding destination is selected from the held workflow control table. An operation identified by the operation code corresponding to the selected destination is executed.
Patent Reference1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-224296